Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a driving method thereof and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device using an n-channel field effect transistor as a driving transistor and a method of driving the organic light emitting diode display device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel display devices that reduce weight and volume and solve drawbacks of cathode ray tubes, have been developed. The flat panel display devices may be classified into different types, for example, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting diode display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.